


Tour Blanche

by mirrorworldangel



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: #daddydomfight, And Of Course - Freeform, Crossdressing, Doc's a sugar daddy here, Dom/sub, Don't Kill Me, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, I am so sorry, M/M, Maestro does what he wants, Maestro gotta have to try and steal a kiss from Rook, Puppy pile, Rook is a living Snow White incarnate, Rook never likes apples for a good reason ;), Rook's an animal magnet, Surprise Kissing, a lot of languages that I have to refer to Google translate, and Doc's the Prince Charming, and Smoke and Mozzie joined him just for the shits and giggles, and he's super jealous, and here's part 2, and nothing could ever wake him up in any form, and of course Bandit, and this came out, based on a weird thought that I had in mind, do you wanna know why there is 'the baguette' incident?, doing the tiny flower funeral cause he knows whats gonna happen, he no like share, i also recommend to listen to it while reading this, i am so tired gotta sleep for my classes, i have to finish my assignment first, its sometimes a rare occasion, late night waiting home reunions, my first r6s fanfic, no matter how hard everybody tried, now he's really a princess for the day, now this chapter is a songfic one, oh my God this is the longest chapter that i had ever written, okay i got two more chapter left, only when he's really super tired, pretty boy Rook, raven's saying fuck you, read this and then you will know, so Doc keeps an eye on Rook with the help from the other GIGN because of this, that book club is actually an erotica novella writing club, the chapter tittle says it all, there will be a surprise at the ending, try to guess the song, yes - Freeform, yes like snow white he is cursed with a deep sleep, you wanna know more just ask me and i will tell you as much as i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: Rook is adorably nicknamed Princesse by Lion for a reason.Aka, 5 times Rook is behaving a bit like Snow White, and 1time Rook becomes Snow White!





	1. Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grain_Crain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/gifts), [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/gifts).



> Translation in French: Rook White
> 
> This silly prompt is based on some fanfics written in Ao3, where I had the idea that Rook is so sweet and innocent like Snow White, and this ends up with him in that dress with all of the dogs, cats, birds and some of the operators posing like prince charming.
> 
> I am so thoroughly fucked.
> 
> Some of this is based on the headcanons made by @kiki_92 and @Grain_Crain in their Tumblr blogs.

To many of the operators, animals seem to like Rook. Even if Rook tried to avoid them. Dogs, cats, you think of it, Rook has somehow ’charmed’ them all. No matter if they are strays or the K-9 fiercest Hounds, all of them would immediately become the sweetest beings for the French operator. Even Dulca, Doc’s beloved pet lemur, fully trusts him so much that whenever Doc is away for an operation, both Thermite and Rook would take turns babysitting her.

So it was kind of a surprise to the team Rainbow among of the animals gravitated towards Rook it included a raven. 

Now, there are more ravens than any other birds that decided to make their nests in Hereford base. And Thatcher, as the Base Commander of the team Rainbow Headquarters, he had his fair share of complaints from each of the cleaners and unlucky operators about these so-called pests. So when a raven is found injured with a broken wing by some Recruit, Rook was the first person they immediately thought of to bring it.

And they were right.

Like the gentle soul he is, Rook immediately took full care upon the injured bird till it is well again. Whenever he’s free from training, Rook is seen at the rec. room tending to its injuries and baby talking to it as if it was a child till it’s finally healed. Though this could be challenging with the other animals, for the raven had the tendency to start some fights, mostly with Dulca and one of the K-9, Brown.

The raven even had the tendency to find trinkets as tokens of its gratitude to Rook, though it nearly gave Rook into trouble once for stealing one of Zofia’s wedding earrings from her room. Because of this, Zofia named it Thief. And unfortunately, it got stuck. ( _Aww…but I wanted to name it Winter. Why so, Grace? So that when I call it, and it flies to me, I could say ‘ **is coming’**._)

Out of the insistence by Thatcher, Rook had no choice but to set it free and yet it would come back to him. Again, and again, and again. Till Rook gave up. Soon, it became a fixture and became one of the favourites to some of the operators, though it took Thatcher some time for him to finally accept the bird’s place (that and the story of the Ravens of London Tower shit story mostly believed by the Recruits, who can judge).

So when the rest of the operators returned from their long missions, Smoke, who’s quite eager to meet the new ‘friend’, immediately dashed towards Rook as soon as his feet landed upon the solid grounds of the base. The rest followed along at a slower pace.

The image of Rook smiling cheerfully like a thousand suns with a raven perching on top of his shoulder is odd-looking; most of them would expect it to be with the so-called “Sneaky Trio”, the raven would add the scary, dramatic effect. But the French operator did not care, for he’s blissfully unaware about it as he was introducing Thief to an excited Smoke.

“Look at yer, aren’t ya a beauty? Lookin all mighty n noble, we might look good together, ain’it ?” he cooed at the preening raven. ”All prim n proper like er Queen herself.”

“With all of the bullshit that stupid chicken had done, I fooking doubt it.” Thatcher sarcastically remarked until the bird turned its attention towards the grumpy SAS.

 _“Fuck You.”_ Thief cawed, its beady black eyes staring right at Thatcher, head tilted to the side innocently.

Laughter erupted among the group, along with a variety of mixed responses. The Spetznaz the SWAT duo Ash and Pulse, hollering over the idea of the Commanding Officer of the Attacker team of Rainbow being schooled by a common raven, Capitao, the senior BOPE officer is a mix of laughing and being choked upon his cigar, Bandit laughing like a wild hyena, his right hand slamming against the cafeteria table before falling to the floor. Lion, who was perching against Montagne’s shoulder, joined along with Bandit rolling around the ground in laughter, with both of his arms clutching his stomach.

And poor Rook, looking fully panicked at the mouth-gaping Thatcher, shaking his head hard in denial forever teaching it to say that.

“FUCK YOU!!!? I LOVE THIS BIRD!” Smoke laughed aloud, slapping the poor French man by the back harshly as he watched his now-pissed off co-workers’ drag the elder away with the help of Thermite.

“I think you and I will get along swimmingly,” said Smoke, feeding the bird with a blueberry from his own hands.

Sure enough, Smoke ended up adopting the raven much to Thatcher’s dismay.


	2. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook sings and knits. While waiting for Doc to come back.

Buck trekked his way towards the rec room and released a wide-open yawn, knowing if his insomniac lover is awake, then he would usually roam somewhere around that area. Sluggishly walking his way along the dark corridors, a part of him wonders whether if he’s going the right way since all of the hallways look the shitty same to him. But this is Buck at 3 am, so he just let that slide for now.

So it was kinda embarrassing to be called as a soldier when he somehow blindly bumped himself in the dark against a dishevelled looking Castle, eyes still heavy with sleep. Rising their asses back up with a bit of help from each other, Buck shook off a bit of sleep from his head before mumbling his apologies to the American.

“Going to the rec room?” Castle asked.

Buck nodded in confirmation. “Looking for Ryad. You?” he asked back.

“Erik’s up for a drink, haven’t come back since,” Castle answered, closing his mouth with the back of his hand for a yawn.

Buck would have asked to invite Castle for a joint search if it weren’t for the sudden vague singing. Immediately whipped their heads around, looking for the source, slowly realising the mysterious voice was singing a well-known French song. _Le Vie En Rose?_ both of the men mumbled in question

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas_

_Je vois la vie en rose_

Both men looked at each other, now wide awake, sharing an incredulous look before staring back at the echoing hallway. Nudging his head back to the hallway in a silent agreement, both Buck and Castle thread carefully along the darkened halls of the base, some of the blinking fluorescent lights are not helping with the situation. As they get closer and closer the source, both of them slowly parted to lean against each side of the door, a portable baton in their hands. Castle gave a signal for the plan, and Buck nodded back in confirmation. Counting together, the two of the immediately opened the door and froze.

_Il me dit des mots d'amour_

_Des mots de tous les jours_

_Et ça me fait quelque chose_

Much to their surprise, what they did not expect was to see their respective partners sleeping in a puppy pile of pillows and blankets, surrounded with other operators like Jaeger, Blitz, Thermite and surprisingly of all people, Vigil.

In the centre of the puppy pile sat Rook himself, knitting his heart away not minding the others surrounding the French man, even with Vigil and Blitz sleeping on top of each of his side of his thigh. Jaeger slept on Vigil’s thigh, hugging tightly onto a pillow, Maverick between Rook’s legs with a pillow beneath him while Thermite slept between Blitz and Maverick, his limbs sprawled on top between those two. Jackal slept facing upside down against Vigil, his body covered with a blanket like a cocoon, surrounding Rook from behind. 

The puppy pile was one thing, but what surprised both of them the most was that Rook was the one singing. His voice, melodious and gentle, it had a deep calming effect upon those who heard it. Buck would have fallen asleep from that siren song alone if it weren’t the fact most of his attention was the fact Rook is _knitting_. Skilfully he had to note out.

Now that Buck thought about it, he did remember noticing Rook quietly singing when he was brushing one of the K-9 Hounds’ furs the other day. 

_Il est entré dans mon cœur_

_Une part de bonheur_

_Dont je connais la cause_

As both of the men slowly crept into the room to take their seats to watch the show while trying not to make any sound, Buck immediately thought back of what happened the previous evening. Some of the off-stationed operators that had been away for three months had finally returned, unfortunately, Doc’s team is delayed at a later date.

Buck could still remember how Mira immediately ran towards Tachanka and jumped towards the elder Spetznaz before kissing him with fervour, Tachanka even had the galls to spin her around laughing merrily. Buck can’t blame the newlyweds though.

Like Mira, Ying made a quick dash towards Clash to tackle her in a crushing hug and both of them nearly fell off from their feet if it weren’t for Caviera pulling the over-eager female back by the collar, which started a silly quarrel between those two again, Clash laughing at them in the background.

Unlike their senior, Glaz and Kapkan greeted each other in a less lively manner, both of them simply held each other’s hands before pulling each other to press their foreheads together. Buck immediately turned to look away to give their needed privacy. Montagne and Lion, who were partners on that mission, slowly walked back to the base, holding each other’s hands as both of them converse to each other in their mother tongue.

_C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie_

_Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie_

Maverick’s face suddenly became tense, incoherent mumbles coming from his lips, stirring slightly causing Thermite (who was sleeping on his thigh) to grumble, but luckily went back to his dream world. Castle almost stood up from his seat, but Rook, unfazed and still singing, stopped to place his project aside and simply pressed a finger to the centre of his eyes and rubbed it. And not for long, Maverick slowly calms down and falls back to his land of dreams.

Surprised, Castle looked at Rook, who just simply gave a smile and pressed a finger to his lips, and knowing that this is a secret shared only among of the three men here, both Castle and Buck nodded back, before continuing his project with the occasional hair petting between the other sleeping operators (Castle still couldn’t believe in his eyes when he noticed Vigil rubbed the hand back unconsciously).

Not for long, the other late returning operators entered the rec room, among of those were Doc and Thatcher, slowly followed by Sledge, Bandit and Blackbeard (Blackbeard had to take a step back to hide his squeals of surprise). Looking at the puppy pile and back to the two of them, Thatcher raised his eyebrow in question at the two of them but Buck just simply raised his shoulders in question.

Hiding a chuckle, Doc stealthily tiptoed his way to Rook (still blissfully unaware of the group behind him) and gently tapped his shoulder. Giving out a surprised squeal before facing behind him to look at the culprit, Rook’s face immediately turned scarlet as he realised he had accidentally woken up the puppy pile in surprise.

Mumbles began to emit from the slowly awakening puppy pile, only to replace it with sounds of tired surprised glee as each one of them rose up and embraced their partners (Vigil, he just immediately rose up, kicking Jaeger and waking him up in the process). Thermite and a few others cursed out their discontent, though any thought was immediately gone upon seeing their lovers. Kisses were shared among one another, hugs were given and quiet conversations of endearment were exchanged and neither seem to care about the others apart from each other.

Slowly, one by one each operator quietly leaves the rec room, bringing along their long-waiting partners, pillows and blankets back to the comfort of their beds. Sledge seems to have no problems carrying the German in his arms bridal style and balancing two pillows that were on top of a clingy Jaeger. Thatcher merely grunted for being a show-off but smiled as Thermite snuggled against the SAS leader’s chest, dragging the blankets along. 

Soon, it was only just Rook and Doc left in the rec room. Waiting for Rook to clear up his knitting supplies, Doc turned off the lights and gently closed the door, with Rook following behind. And suddenly, Doc pushed Rook against the door and kissed him breathlessly, Rook’s hands dropped his knitting supplies to hold onto his lover’s vest, eyes fluttering in ecstasy as a pair of strong arms roamed his body and re-igniting the flames of passion within them.

“# _Manque moi, mon amour_?” Doc asked between kisses by his lover’s lips.

Rook gave a tired nod, a string of saliva still connected between their lips. “# _Oui ... tu es parti depuis trop longtemps_ ,” he whined in reply.

Doc gave a gentle laugh and adjusted himself and his lover properly, picking back up the fallen knitting supplies from the ground and complaining with a pretty shade of red blooming Rook’s face. Wrapping his arm around Rook’s waist as their continued the small walk back towards their room, Dog began to hum along to the song as Rook continues sings the last verse of the song, his voice echoing the halls like a gentle choir at a church.

_Et dès que je l'aperçois_

_Alors je sens en moi_

_Mon cœur qui bat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me at @mirrorworldangel at Tumblr to ask me for some prompts.
> 
> Translation:  
> 1\. Miss me, love?  
> 2\. Yes...you've been gone for too long


	3. Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook never likes apples for s very good reason. ;)
> 
> And someone's being defiant, ooh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story took me two nights to make the magic happen.

“No.”

“It’s just an apple, Rook.”

“No.” Rook shook his head, this time with a childish pout.

“What d’ya mean, NO!?” Blitz asked in exasperation.

“I said NO!”

“You are being ridiculous.” Blitz lamented, before giving up and rubbed his face. Again, they are in the rec. room, beginning with a silly argument over an apple. Rook continued to pout grumpily with his arms crossed to his chest. And that silly argument has received a lot of audiences. Because it is not every day you do not get to see Rook ever being so defiant, even though it is actually cute rather than intimidating.

“I. Don’t. Care. No matter what I won’t eat it!” Rook declared, coldly looking at the innocent fruit as if it was the bane of his existence.

“Eat what, # _mon cher_?” both of them immediately turned around to find Doc,

“He’s being a # _brutales Kind!_ Tell him, Doc. Tell that fucking _#schneewittchen_ to take his fucking apples!” yelled Blitz in frustration. Doc simply raised his eyebrows, though he could not understand the German, at least he could understand what the main problem is just by looking at the apple in his hand.

“Is it true? You are not taking your apples, Julien?” Doc asked the pouting man. 

“No. You can’t make me.” Rook replied, confirming his suspicion.

_Somewhere further in the corners of the rec. room,_

“Are you guys seeing what I’m seeing? Cause I am seeing something that starts with the letter ‘S’,” asked Ela, nudging her partner-in-crime Dokkaebi to get her attention. Twitch and Valkyrie stopped on their conversation to listen to their fellow ‘book club’ member and focus upon what was happening. Like the two women, Lion, Nomad and Alibi took off their focus from their respective electronic devices to listen and join into the conversation.

“Is it sexual tension? If so, I’d better get the popcorn ready.” Said Alibi as she rose up from her seat to prepare for what’s about to happen. “Ooh, dribble it with chocolate and caramel,” Dokkaebi added out to Alibi, while at the same time fishing out her phone to record the scene. 

“Should I…?” Lion drawled out his ask, before being interrupted by the married woman.

“I’ll tell you when we need it,” Mira interjected, continuously watching the banter between the lovers.

“Julien, I’m just saying-“

“No.”

“You didn’t even hear what I am about to tell you!”

“NO. Don’t make me. I don’t want to.”

“Now you’re just being a brat.”

“I’m not a brat.”

“Julien.”

Rook took a sharp breath. Whatever Rook was about to say immediately stopped. He knew that particular tone in his voice. He thought he would _never_ dare to use it in public.

Both of them continued the staring competition before Doc sighed, took a seat from one of the chairs in the rec. room. Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tension within his body, Doc readjusted his position, leaning against his seat. “Julien, come here,” Doc ordered, giving a pat to one of his thighs.

_At the same time,_

“Olivier, the Chardonnay! Hurry!” ordered Mira, continuously slapping the poor Frenchman away for the supposed task by his arm, just as the moment Alibi finally returns to her seat with a bowl full of caramel-chocolate popcorn.

“So, what did I miss?” Alibi asked the group. ”Doc’s using the Dom's voice!” Everybody screamed in excitement.

As told, Rook immediately took a few slow steps towards Doc, before stopping, and lowered himself to sit on Doc’s lap. Legs neatly tucked, hands on his lap. Like a child about to be scolded by their parent, there was some slight tears weld up by the corner of his eyes out of embarrassment.

“Got the Chardonnay and some glasses as fast as I can. So-“ Lion’s words were immediately taken away from his mouth as he noticed the scene in front of him. “DID GUSTAVE JUST MADE JULIEN HIS LITTLE BITCH!?” he shrieked in surprise.

“Ah- yep!” Valkyrie confirmed as she took the Chardonnay from Lion’s hands and popped the cork out from the bottle.

“Julien, why do you always reject apples?” asked Doc, wrapping an arm around Rook and pulled him closer, earning a small surprised squeak and both hands immediately landed on his shoulders for support. “You know they are good for you, I’m not mad, just curious.” He consoled his nervous lover.

Pulling Rook’s face closer as gentle as he could, Doc switched to his mother tongue as he whispered his question by Rook’s ear.

“# _Dis-moi, pourquoi le bébé de papa ne veut-il pas ses pommes?_ ”

Rook’s shoulders began to slouch, his eyes still looking at the ground, not daring to look at Doc in the eyes. “Because…” Rook took a minute to lick his lips before taking a deep breath and answered. ” Because they always say that an apple a day...keeps the doctor away…”

Doc raised his eyebrow, encouraging Rook to elaborate further. Meanwhile, Valkyrie and Twitch refilled their champagne glasses for the third time, behind them the trio. Dokkaebi stuffed some more chocolate laced caramel popcorn into her mouth, every breath taken and released getting louder and louder.

“…and I don’t want you to be away from me too much, Gus.” The last half of the sentence is in mumbles. Doc’s stern demeanour immediately fell, and immediately kissed Rook’s cheeks out of forgiveness and cooing slightly as his younger lover’s face beginning to redden.

Gasps and what could be dubbed as a lot of “fangirl squeals” echoed the rec room. Nomad began to fan herself with her hand while Alibi took down her own beret and gave out a muffled scream of excitement. Dokkaebi, still holding onto her phone, choked from her popcorn, causing a slight panic from both Mira and Valkyrie. Twitch took an immediate gulp of the Chardonnay straight from the bottle, while Lion fainted out of shock and disbelief along with pieces of popcorn flying around. Ela was nowhere to be seen but could be heard from the corridors of the whole base, screaming. “It’s canon! It’s canon! IT’S FUCKING CANON!!!”

“So…it seems here daddy’s not giving enough attention to his baby boy,” Maestro declared, swaggering his way up to the couple later followed by sounds of ‘oohs’ and surprised gasps from the audience. Out of instinct Doc narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on Rook’s waist.

Maestro immediately pulled Rook up and away from Doc’s lap by the arm, and straight into Maestro’s embrace. Both of his arms on the Italian’s chest for support, Rook eyes widened as he felt the soft caress of Maestro’s finger upon his cheek that slowly goes down to hold his chin, the thumb of that hand gently rubbing his lower lips.

“# _Povero bambino_. Don’t worry, daddy will properly take care of you now…”

Rook gave out a panicked squeak before he was suddenly pulled away from Maestro and back to his lover’s side. Shielding him from the Italian, Doc growled out in fury as he squared out his chest against the still smirking Maestro. “# _Il est à moi, salaud_ ,” Doc yelled at Maestro as he jabbed at his chest for every syllable pronounced in his mother tongue.

Unaware, the audience immediately went into a state of chaos. Continuous chants of “Fight! Fight! Fight!” begins to echo the room, hoping that they could bring out more of the entertainment. The passed-out Lion was being dragged out from the room by the legs with the help of both Blitz and Montagne, both are planning to call Thatcher to stop the unavoidable disaster. Rook, the reluctant object of affections between the two, tries to stop the situation between them and calming his lover down from his sudden anger and jealousy while at the same time. 

“This is fine,” Jaeger declared before he continued to sip his cup of coffee in the midst of the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We're sleeping over at your place Emma!" the women immediately announced.
> 
> "Why, perving on my boys? Give me one good reason I would let you all do that." Twitch threatened.
> 
> "If what I am hoping for is really about to happen tonight, I cannot miss it! Plus, Sanaa's complaining both Erik and Miles are giving her not enough sexual references, and Grace and Ela needed the inspiration to work on the cover page. The "Whispers of Bastille" does not write itself!"
> 
> "I'm gonna need more booze than this Chardonnay." Twitch lamented.
> 
> "Done. Timur's part of the editor team, you know, only on his good days."
> 
> Translation:  
> 1\. my dear  
> 2\. bratty child  
> 3\. snow white  
> 4\. tell me, why is daddy's baby boy does not want his apples?  
> 5\. poor baby  
> 6\. he's mine, bastard!


	4. Falling Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times Rook falls asleep a bit too deep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took a very long time to upload, I have my assignment due within next week! Tonight I get to post two parts of a story, here's the first one! I know it's kind of short, but believe me, it gets better in the second half.

**Part 1:**

If there’s one thing to know about Rook, is that he easily falls asleep at any time, anywhere as soon as his head hits a soft pillow. But not many people are aware that Rook can be a really deep sleeper if he’s tired enough.

And finding Rook sleeping with his hands folded on the table is never a normal occurrence.

This was learnt the very hard way when Blitz found him first, walking closer to Rook and gently shaking him by the shoulder, “Julien, get up. Mike’s calling us.”

Only to receive no response.

“Julien. Julien?” Blitz asked again, this time shaking a bit harder than before.

Soon the shaking became rougher and rougher, his voice becomes louder and panic-laced.

And yet, Rook is still asleep.

No matter how hard they tried shaking, how loud they screamed aloud (Mozzie and all of the Spetznaz), how the engineers modified the speakers to the max (and playing a recording of Dokkaebi’s horrible singing), begging with crocodile tears (Bandit, he’s not dead lay off the flowers), even Sledge tried playing his bagpipes (much to the others annoyance).

And still, Rook’s asleep. Deeply.

“Call Thatcher, this is not good,” said Finka to a worried-looking IQ, who immediately dashed away in a panicked hurry.

"And stop trying to make a makeshift funeral, Dom!" Finka added, pointing to Bandit arranging several wildflowers around the sleeping man with the help of Smoke and Mozzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile at the medical office,
> 
> Doc immediately froze from what he was doing and rose from his seat, both hands atop his desk. Eyes wide, he stared at the door for a few seconds before he heard some yelling at the corridor.
> 
> "Thatcher, Rook's not getting up! And Blitz won't stop panicking!"
> 
> Doc held onto his breath, a slight ounce of worry beginning to creep within him.
> 
> "Julien?" Doc asked in a whisper.


	5. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Doc (mostly) and the GIGN came to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry this posted out really late but I was really busy with completing my assignments! Here's part 2 of the Sleeping Rook arc and I hope you guys enjoyed the surprise ending! ;)

**Part 2:**

“Have you REALLY tried everything?” Thatcher incredulously asked for the umpteenth time, watching the younger man slept on without a care.

“We DID! EVERYTHING! We tried yelling, screaming, playing Grace’s singing, begging, hell, we even took out the bagpipes! And none of them even worked!” Blitz continued to panic, even if his boyfriend is trying to console him.

The problem became even critical, involving even more operators trying to wake the still-sleeping Frenchman. Those who had returned from their daily training lingered around, curious of the latest hustle today could offer.

“Where are the other GIGN?” Thatcher asked.

“Finka just left, went to call Doc and the others,” Fuze answered, poking Rook by the cheek with a straw before being slapped by the hand by Gridlock. 

“Why not kiss him?” a voice suddenly asked out of the blue, revealing to be Maestro who is leaning against the doorframe.

“How would that helped?” Thatcher retorted.

“It’s simple, # _mia madre_ used to do this to me and # _la mia famiglia_ every single morning,” Maestro replied, taking a step at a time getting closer to the sleeping man before leaning his face closer for an attempted kiss. “All you have to do is – ack!” said Maestro before being interrupted by Doc, who pulled the man by the back of his hair harshly.

“Not on my Julien, you # _bâtard pervers_ ,” warned Doc, still holding on to the man. Behind him are Lion and Montagne holding a stretcher.

Dragging the Italian aside by the hair and passing him along to Alibi, Doc immediately went to Rook to check upon him. Gently placing his hand by the shoulder to push him so that Montagne catches him from behind, Doc gently unstrapped Rook’s helmet off and removed the batclava and immediately mumbled out a few strings of curses in his mother tongue when noticing Rook’s pale cheeks in contrast to his usual rosy colour.

“# _Encore_?” Montagne asked? His reply from Doc is a sigh and a nod.

“Wait- what do you mean again? This has happened before?” Castle asked, surprising everyone.

“This is not the first time this happened; the last time this happened back home, though, was way hilarious,” Montagne replied, lifting Rook by the armpits to move him on top of the stretcher.

“You mean that one time he slept for six hours while he’s the designated hostage at his hiding spot during ambush training? Oh yeah, that got EVERYONE in a panic! Even the Commanding Officer was scared shitless when they found out that he lost the ‘hostage’,” Twitch added, that later became a jumbled-up French morning market.

“Alright, we get it.” Thatcher interrupted, shutting the French gossips. “So how do we wake him up?”

“You don’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t wake him up,” Lion repeated.

“He’s already been training hard enough for the whole month. Look at the poor man’s eyes, and he’s almost as pale as the walls here! As the Head Medic of the base, I demand him to be off from any extensive training for the next few days,” said Doc, arm outstretched focusing towards Rook, who’s still asleep.

“Now how long would that be?”

“At most about a week,” Doc answered while pushing Rook’s bangs gently aside.

Thatcher’s jaw dropped, eyes boggled with surprise. Shaking his head off, he yelled.

“A week!? No fucking way! One day.”

“Two weeks,” Doc countered.

As the two men continued to bicker and bargain against each other, the younger operatives kept shifting their heads side by side, as if they were watching an intense tennis match or a group of kittens putting their entire focus on a moving target.

“Two days”

“Six”

“Four and that’s my final offer!”

“Deal!” And both men shook hands at it and turned away to the opposite directions.

“What the fuck did just happened?” Thatcher asked to himself in disbelief, sitting down next to Thermite as he nursed a headache away.

“# _D'accord allons-y_ ,” Doc announced and immediately Montagne and Lion rose up the stretcher carrying Rook away, supposedly to Doc’s office.

“Oh, and Doc?” Maestro called out, making said man to halt on his tracks and turn around, narrowing his eyes.

“Give the # _principessa addormentata_ a kiss on the lips for me, ya?” Maestro yelled out to the departing group, his laughter continued to echo the hallway. It took many efforts to hold Doc back from committing murder.

\-----------------

The GIGN placed Rook onto the mattress of his and Doc’s sleeping quarters, after agreeing that it is the best for Doc’s wavering anger and Rook’s possible safety from Maestro’s advances. His armour and shoes have already been removed and put aside next to his helmet and batclava by the table, now Doc is sitting on the side of the mattress, his medical coat already shed and draped on the chair, staring at the still sleeping man, free from all the restrictive hear, leaving him only the pure doe-like beauty he had fallen for.

Raising his hand to caress the sleeping man’s cheek, he stared at the youth’s unmarred innocence despite the horrors they had faced through together. Even with bags underneath his eyes, he still looks beautiful just as the first time he met him in Doc’s eyes.

“# _Oh mon amour, réveille toi pour moi_ ,” Doc whispered, and as gently he could kiss the sleeping man’s petal lips.

And not for long, Rook scrunched his face adorably, gave a soft moan, and slowly opened his baby blues, before giving his ‘saviour’ the sweetest smile a sleepy man could ever make.

“Ah,# _bonjour_ ,” Rook mumbled as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

Doc gave an amused chuckle and leaned in for another kiss, which the younger man reciprocated with a bit of shyness that slowly evolved into a deeper, sweeter one. Hands travelling upon the bodies to feel every curve, Doc felt himself being pulled to the bed and pinning his lover underneath him. Pouring all of their love and devotion for one another into the kiss, Rook broke the kiss with a squeak when he felt a pair of hands squeezed his backside.

“I have work to do,” said Doc, breathing deeply against Rook’s puckered lips.

“Stay, take a break with me,” Rook begged.

“You know I can’t, Julien. Now be my good boy and get some rest,” Doc denied, getting up from Rook, but not without leaving a kiss upon Rook’s lips, who just simply pouted. Picking up his coat from the chair and putting it back on, Doc strolled towards the door and -

“Gus,” Rook called out, making his voice a bit higher, and flirtier.

Doc froze, his hand still holding onto the door handle and turned behind to face his lover.

“# _S'il vous plait, juste un instant? Pour moi_?” Rook asked, leaning his head to the side, exposing a part of bare skin of his neck, biting his lower lips and with an addition to the allure, fluttering his long lashes twice for the effect.

Watching Doc’s eyes widened and slowly beginning to darken, and Rook knows it’s hook, line and sinker.

Doc yanked his coat off harshly and threw it aside without a care, and crossed the room with a stride, and reached out to grab a hold of Rook by the back of his hair and kissed him roughly, earning a gasp from the instigator of the game. Clawing Doc’s armour for support and failing to unstrap it, Rook whined into the kiss. When they broke apart for the need of air was too great, a string of saliva is still connected, and Rook looking breathless, ignites Doc’s arousal.

“# _Ooh, les mauvaises choses que tu me fais faire,”_ Doc growled with lust, before reclaiming Rook’s lips in a searing kiss, making his younger lover giggle.

\------------------

_Meanwhile at the other side of the wall,_

"Heartbeats increasing quite high," said Pulse as he continued to monitor his device, announcing to the rest of the audience that consists of the 'book writing club' including the tag-a-longs like Glaz, Jaeger, Sledge, Kapkan, and Bandit.

"I can't believe we are really doing this," Twitch lamented, clearly looking uncomfortable with the plan. The other occupants shushed her, each trying to get a glimpse of the device. Until everybody froze when a loud _thump_ on the front wall was heard. Then another, and another.

"Woah, they're really getting it on good," Bandit snickered, earning a slap from Twitch by the back of his head.

Then the bed began to rock, ricocheting against the walls along with the loud thumps, shaking the occupants on top the bed along with the movement. "And rough," Ela added.

Then the vibrations got faster, the thumping’s became more frequent, louder till some of the operators like Lion and Mira fell off the bed.

And suddenly, Rook began to moan loudly, whorishly, his voice a pitch higher than it was used to.

“Oh yes, Gus! Harder! Harder, Daddy!” And that immediately caused most of the girls to squeal out excitedly.

“Oh my God!”

“Fuck that’s hot!”

“That’s it, I’m out!” Pulse yelped out, turning off the device and immediately bolted off from the bed and out of the room. Others beginning to follow suit one by one as fast as possible, some are horrified and shocked to the core that they never thought that their sweet little Rook could have such a whorish tongue. Some were forced to be dragged away, like Dokkaebi, Bandit, Ela and Alibi in order to give the lovebirds the privacy they truly deserved.

And they gonna need more than some brain bleach to get rid of that for a while 

“Aren’t you guys coming along?” Twitch asked to the tag-a-longs, surprised that they’re not right behind her.

"Nah, we're gonna stay here for a bit longer, enjoying the view," said Sledge, crossing his legs while Glaz took out a flask from one of his many pockets and share it with Sledge.

"Wh-OH MY GOD!!!" Twitch yelled before running away from the spare room, after realising both Jaeger and Kapkan are aroused and are starting to act friskily along with the rough rocking of the bed.

“Give us a good show for us boys?” Glaz asked in a deep, seductive tone as the other two rutted against the pillows underneath them and begin to kiss one another.

“You guys are so gross!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now everybody knows why the two spare bedrooms next to Doc and Rook's are always not taken.
> 
> Translation:  
> 1\. My mother  
> 2\. My family  
> 3\. perverted bastard  
> 4\. Again  
> 5\. Alright, let’s go  
> 6\. Sleeping princess  
> 7\. Oh my love, awake for me  
> 8\. Good morning  
> 9\. Please, just a moment? For me?  
> 10\. Ooh, the wicked things you make me do


	6. +1 Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the star princess to shine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should have been the last one, but because of all of your love and support, I decided to add a surprise chapter as a thank you note. 
> 
> And fuck me, this is the longest chapter that I had ever written, and now it's about to be 3.30 am.

“Come on Julien, please come out. You agreed to this,” Twitch begged. “It’s just for the lunch hour,” she added. Caviera gave out a grumpy huff and pushed aside Twitch and banged onto the door. “C’mon, # _cachorro_. You lost the bet, now you hold on to it!” Her reply was only a whine from the spare room.

“I don’t want to. I look silly in this!” he whined, the signs of distress is obvious in his voice.

“Julien…please?” IQ begged.

“Well, do you want Gustave to tell you how pretty you look for him?” Zofia asked, knowing how much he really cares for Doc.

A deep sigh is heard from the opposite side of the door, and not for long the sounds of the door being unlocked is heard and the door slowly swings open to reveal...

“So…how do I look?” Rook asked.

Twitch slowly nodded, her lips beginning to form a smile. Caviera began to smirk, nodding along with Twitch. Zofia raised both of her eyebrows in surprise, gasping aloud, both of her hands are on her cheeks as she shared an excited look with Twitch.

“Absolutely stunning!” IQ replied with excitement, giving a thumb up.

___________

“You could just let us celebrate our anniversary in peace, but no, instead you had to drag him in a bet you know he can’t win,” Doc complained.

“Cheer up, # _mon amie_. It’s not that bad,” Montagne consoled, patting his back for reassurance.

“I’ve made reservations at one of our favourite restaurants and café this evening, so this delay better be worth it,”

Montagne chuckled at his received answer from his colleague and turned towards Lion whose having some sort of conversation with the other members of the ‘Book Club’ over Nomad whose busy typing something over her laptop. Montagne’s glad that his # _chaton sauvage_ manage to overcome his pride and be willing to converse with the other members (though, he still don’t know _what_ are the activities of that club, no matter how much he asked Lion).

“Oh, it will be. In fact, it’s starting right about now.”

“Ladies and gentleman, your attention please,” Smoke yelled out to the audiences of the cafeteria, but still there were many of those were still in their own conversations. Unsatisfied, Smoke gave out an ear-piercing whistle, shutting everybody up.

“OOI FUCKERS, LISTEN UP!!!”

And immediately all noise and chatter immediately disappeared, their focus now solely upon the SAS prankster. Satisfied, Smoke coughed out before he continued his speech.

“As I was saying, today we interrupt this break with a very important announcement. Well, we all know here in Hereford Base we have our own very special princess we all love and cherish with all our hearts, souls and that _very special something_ …” Smoke waggled his eyebrows with a vulgar look at Doc, which earned several whistles and howls from others like Maestro (again, Doc still wants to rip that smug of that bastard’s face) and the Spetznaz.

“Hmm…what’s that?” Smoke asked listening attentively as IQ came out from the hallway and whispered to his ear.

“Aww…it seems out little star has a bit of stage fright. Come on laddies, let’s serenade n’ call Her Sweet Highness out! Hit it Grace!” 

Everybody immediately yelled out in excitement as soon as the song begins to play, for everybody had recognised the tune and it suits the intended mood. And not for long, everyone began to sing along as the first lines of the song begins.

_Hey_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_

_Love your imperfections every angle_

_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_

_So I just had to let you know_

With their hands rising up and voices blending in louder than a mere block party, some even began to stand up from their seats and dance to the song, giving the audience a small performance as they wait for the big moment.

_The way that Gucci look on you, amazing_

_But nothing can compare to when you're naked_

_Now a Backwood and some Henny got you faded_

_You're saying you're the one for me, I need to face it_

Somewhere in the between of the song, some of the operators instead preferred to stare at their significant others as they sang (or in Thatcher’s case mumbled) and danced to the lyrics of the song. Watching them sing and danced along with all of the enthusiasm they have, some of them even shared a drink with the other spectators. Somewhere at the corner of the room, knowing that the others would not notice them, couples like Vigil and Blackbeard took the chance to make out in the public. Bandit and Blitz were nowhere to be seen.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce to you…Rook White!”

Sounds of high heels clicking the cafeteria floors, and out came the star of the show. Everybody gasped in surprise, then cheers and wolf whistles began to overshadow the music itself. Cameras flashing together like blinding stars to capture every angle of this beautiful creature; the star of the show; Princess Rook White.

Dressed in the iconic dress of the titular character that accentuates those fine curves of his waist and hips, the makeup professionally applied to his face surprisingly by Caviera enhanced his natural beauty; his eyes even bigger as well as his lips more kissable; the ever-growing flush upon his face highlights that alluring innocence. His manicured nails shone brightly against the fluorescent lights, showing off those gentle hands and arms that were known to yield strength. The knee-length dress did no justice to hide those curvaceous legs, even with that adorable white pumps decorated in floral patterns at the side of the heels that go well with the whole ensemble. 

Rook’s hair is gently combed and pinned to give him a feminine look, and on top of it is a small tiara nested upon the soft tufts of his sandy blonde hair. And by God, does he look even more ravishing than before.

Jackal began to wolf-howl, which later then followed by the rowdy howling of the K-9 Hounds. Ela’s legs immediately felt like goo and fell atop of the rest of the “Book Club” while screaming, with Nomad and Alibi catching her from behind. Smoke pet raven, Thief flew towards Rook with a rose upon its beak, landing gracefully upon his outstretched hand. Accepting the rose gracefully, Rook immediately gave a soft kiss to the bird by the side of its beak, earning a loud surprised _squawk_ from the bird before flying around the room in circles before free-falling upon its owner’s table like a shot down air fighter. Frost and Dokkaebi screamed aloud together, both of them clinging onto Caviera and shaking her vigorously like if it’s their lifeline. Yet, she did not mind it one bit.

\-------------------

Doc continued to stare at the beautiful being that is known to be his lover, forever amazed with the fine elegance no human being in this room could ever possess but him. Watching Rook’s smile that shamed a thousand stars, how the rosy hues gave him an ethereal look, as if he’s truly glowing. Or that’s maybe his eyes making tricks, but by God does he look so perfect at this moment. Unaware that the music’s telling all of the truth in that very part of his mind he’s trying to supress.

_The way that dress fall off you is amazing_

_Love a miracle, a beautiful creation_

_Baby, come a little closer let me taste it_

_You came a little closer, now you're shaking_

“Alright tha’s your cue,” said Montagne as he pushed his friend off from his seat and into the center of the pathway. Still in his dreamy state, Doc was unaware of the sudden change of his position till he heard a sharp whistle from Smoke, and the next thing he knew, seven operators that consists of Kaid, Castle, Clash, Maestro (Doc couldn’t help but growl out his displeasure, earning a few heads turned towards him), Bandit (when did he and Blitz came back?), Finka (which earned some loud hollers from the Spetznaz table), and finally his own friend Montagne stood up from their seats and arrange themselves at the sides of their respective tables, each of them have an amused look in their eyes and a wide smirk upon their faces.

 ** _Holy fuck_** , Doc thought.

**_This was all a setup_.**

“ALL HAIL PRINCESS ROOK WHITE!” The seven ‘royal guards’ yelled, and the crowd screamed even louder than they ever had before.

And just like that, all of the seven of them immediately bowed down, making a pathway for him for Rook to walk towards him! And now everyone’s singing to the song even louder, and not even its singer could be heard from the crowd.

_Never ever gon' mislead you_

_Don't believe the lies they feed you_

_Stop and stare like a sculpture_

_Painted in your colors_

And sweet Rook, both of his hands covering his lips out of shock, face now redder than the rose he’s holding on, embarrassed to face everyone. But his eyes were solely on Doc, and as Doc smiled to his lover, did Rook slowly gain back his confidence and started to walk towards him.

_Beautiful, beautiful life right now_

_Beautiful, beautiful night right now_

_Beautiful, beautiful by my side right now_

As Rook passed through every ‘guard’, that guard would rise up from their position and took his hand to kiss it. Some of them even helped him out when Rook’s slightly stumbles as he walks towards Doc in the heels. But when he was about to pass through Maestro (who is guard number 4), he rose from the ground, took his hand, but instead pulled Rook towards him, enough for Maestro to steal a peck from the ‘princess’s’ cheek. Doc growled out loud and tried to walk his way towards his distressed lover, only to halt at his tracks upon seeing Rook quickly pushed himself away from Maestro, passing through Bandit after receiving a gentle pat from the shoulder and quickly find safety in by the side of Finka (who just simply cracked both of her knuckles _very_ loudly).

But when Doc somehow felt a nudge at his shoulder, he stared at Montagne, who gave him an encouraging nod and let him walk his way towards his beloved.

_Hey_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_

_Love your imperfections every angle_

_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_

_So I just had to let you know_

As every step Doc walked towards Rook, Doc straightened his back upright and chest puffed out to hide his nervousness (not really if you know him better), his breath shaking, till he stops in front of his lover.

_I just had to let you know_

Reaching out to hold his hand in a gentle yet firm grasp, he silently thought to himself, amused, that this song really suits for this very moment. To tell everything to his beloved from the bottom of his heart.

_Swear to God you're beautiful (yeah)_

“# _Quand je te vois dans cette robe, tu es si belle à couper le souffle à mes yeux. Et moi -_ “

Doc took a deep breath, feeling the tension deep within his bones and shoulders, and he felt Rook’s squeezed gently in encouragement, and all of the nervousness is gone, everything is so easy with Rook by his side. Chocolate eyes staring back at the baby blues, Doc took out the last ounce of his courage and spill it out.

“# _\- par Dieu, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter vraiment quelqu'un d'aussi parfait comme vous_?”

( _Did he just quote Ed Sheeran song’s Perfect? Yes he did,_ Twitch mouthed to Castle)

Rook gave a chuckled cry, his eyes brimming with tears, yet he’s not crying out of sadness. His shoulder’s shook, then slowly Rook gave out a laugh before pulling Doc into the most emotional kisses the lovers had felt ever before.

Pulling away from the kiss, Rook said, his eyes filled with love and adoration, “# _Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour._ ”

“And I, you # _mon ange_ ,” Doc replied before pulling back to kiss him again, ignoring all of the hollerings and wild cheers from the others.

“And you…” Doc warned, pointing a finger at Maestro, “…stay away from Rook. He’s taken!” And everybody gasped, all of them anticipating what the next moves these two are gonna are do.

But all Maestro ever did was give out a full belly laugh, amusement in his eyes, yet there are flames of excitement burn within them. “Why, # _buon dottore_? Is this jealousy I see? Quite unfitting for a man of science isn’t it?” he taunted, causing everybody to gasp.

Doc growled out in deep frustration, massaging his temples, and felt his eyes tick. As much as Doc would want to tackle him to the ground and beat him senseless like he would do with Lion before he became an item with Montagne, he would not end this fight with just a mere brawl, that’s only meant for Lion! But if Maestro wants him to do that…then so be it.

“Olivier…be a dear and bring me _my baguette_?” Doc asked sweetly, however, the intonation of his words felt **_too sweet_**.

Shuddering for a bit before scrambling to his feet, Lion ran, **RAN** (Thatcher’s jaw literally dropped to the floor in shock, gaping like a goldfish out of the fishbowl), out of the room, and not for long he came back with the baguette, quickly passed it to his boyfriend before running away, and hide behind the other members of the book club.

“# _Merci_ ,” he thanked Montagne, accepting the bread from him, earning a few questioning looks, wondering whether Doc had lost his damn mind.

Maestro gave a scoff, “What are going to do to me with that? Hit me? Choke me with that breadstick?” he asked, knowing that he’s adding fuel to the fire.

“Well…” Doc drawled out, flicking the bread, which made a soft plastic _ticking_ sound with every flick. ”…there is a reason why we took pride in these so-called ‘breadsticks’”. And Doc slowly unsheathed the ‘false bread’, removing the ‘lid’ and placed it on the table gently…

…revealing a hidden katana blade within it.

Maestro’s smirk immediately dropped. And just like that, he knew he fucked up.

“And that is to get rid of Casanova’s like you from what’s mine!” Doc yelled as he threw the false sheath aside, now the blade itself is finally revealed, its condition is still in good shape; the sharp tip blade shone against the lights in the right angles, not a single inch of rust was seen on that well-cared weapon. 

“DOC NO!!!” Everybody screamed as Doc yelled a battle cry, sword raised high as he lunges towards the shocked Italian.

And that is how Doc got his very first stain on his ever-clean disciplinary record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we all know what 'The Baguette' incident is. ;)
> 
> Bonus scene:  
> "HOW THE EVER LOVING FOOK DID DOC COULD HAVE THE PERMIT TO OWN A KATANA BLADE!" Thatcher yelled out on fury as Harry simply skimmed through the documents containing information about Doc. "AND HOW DID WE NOT SEE THAT!? I THOUGHT EVERY WEAPON OWNED BY AN OPERATOR IS LISTED!" 
> 
> 'Well, his resume did tell about the listed katana blade, along with a certificate partaking the 'Comité National de Kendo'," 
> 
> "English, Harry?"
> 
> "The National Kendo Committee, currently in the 8th dan, the highest rank of the ranking system,"
> 
> "THE FUCK DID YOU SAID!!?"
> 
> Translation:  
> 1\. Puppy  
> 2\. My friend  
> 3\. wild kitten  
> 4\. When i see you in this dress, you look so breathtakingly beautiful in my eyes. And i –  
> 5\. - by God, what did I do to truly deserve someone so perfect like you?  
> 6\. Happy anniversary, my love.  
> 7\. My angel  
> 8\. Good doctor  
> 9\. Thank you


	7. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc and Rook's anniversary date, after chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to all of my fellow fanfic readers both in AO3 and Tumblr for all of your support, for if it were not you, I would not have the courage to try writing in this R6S fandom. The bonus chapter is my gift of appreciation is for all of you. And I will write more of this in the future! 
> 
> And I am not ashamed with all of the apple puns. Me and @grain-crain-drain agreed that it is their thing.
> 
> Translation:  
> 1\. My dear  
> 2\. My dearest love  
> 3\. Fuck off, you bastard  
> 4\. Oh my God  
> 5\. Happy anniversary, my sweet  
> 6\. Thank you  
> 7\. Fucker  
> 8\. Oh I love you, Gustave Kateb  
> 9\. And I love you too, Julien Nizan  
> 10\. My child  
> 11\. My dear friend  
> 12\. You heathen

Fumbling against the cufflinks and adjusting his silk necktie for the umpteenth time, Doc took a deep breath as he continued to stare at his own reflection from the mirror, trying to lift off the nerves creeping within him.

Dressed in one of his fine suits, a black blazer with navy blue silk collar that goes along with his black silk necktie, a white lace handkerchief (courtesy of Sledge’s handcraft of embroidery) nicely tucked to the chest pocket of his suit, black blazers and his finely polished leather shoes, Doc gave a nod to himself, satisfied with his look. Turning away from the mirror and pulled out a baby blue medium-sized box hidden within one of his drawers and opened a bit of the lid, checking its contents for the last time. Satisfied with his intended gift for his lover, Doc pulled out a white ribbon from the desk and wrapped it around the box to form a nice bow.

Decided to meet for his lover, he walked through the nearly empty halls, passing each corner towards their shared room, still locked after being kicked out by Warden, Twitch and Alibi. Leaning a bit on the door, he could hear several excited giggles from the ladies and deep mumbles from Warden, but that was it. Curious of his lover’s well-being, Doc gently knocked on the door.

“# _Mon cher_ , are you ready for the evening?” Doc asked.

There was a shuffle and rushed whispers he can hear from the other side of the room, and not long his love of the life replied, ‘’We’re just putting on the final touches, # _mon plus cher amour_. We’ll meet at the rec room once we are done.’’

Chuckling to himself, Doc then left them to their errands and walked his way towards the rec room. He was greeted with the sight of the remaining operators that were not deployed from any missions after the afternoon’s fiasco now dubbed by everyone as ‘’The Baguette’’ incident. It seems they are now arguing about what James Bond movie they wanted to watch for movie night.

“No, we’re gonna fucking watch Casino Royale!” Thermite declared loudly, waving the remote control from his outstretched arm.

“Please, we all agreed that Goldfinger is the ultimate classic,” Pulse denied his focus more on snatching the remote away from Thermite’s grasp, who tried to ruin his attempts by pushing his face with his other hand.

“Daniel Craig made poker sexy and the fights badass,” Blackbeard yelled from the kitchen afar.

“But I can count the number of sex scenes he’s done in that movie more than how many times these two are doing it in a day,” said Frost, pointing her thumb at both men behind her. 

“HEY!” both Glaz and Kapkan yelled in denial.

“Don’t make me force us all to watch Die Another Day until all of you decide which movie we are watching!” Ash interjected, snatching the remote away from Thermite’s hands before falling between Frost and Hibana.

“C’mon Liza, not Die Another Day!!!” the entire audience whined.

“How about Skyfall? The themes quite good, and so does the storyline with its plot and action,” Doc interrupted, causing the entire ruckus to quiet down, the various looks of surprise etched upon their faces.

“Nah too angsty, it made him – DAMN, DOC YOU LOOK HOT AS FUCK!!!” Blackbeard yelled, dropping the bowl full of popcorn from his hands and scattering it to the ground.

“Wooh, check out Mr Bond!” Ash hollered, earning other people’s cheers of applause and wolf-whistles. Doc gave a turn for the crowd, showcasing the suit for them all to see.

“My, he looks so ap-peel-ing!” Valkyrie commented, eyeing Doc from head to toe.

“He’s definitely spoiling his baby boy rotten!” Pulse added, taking a sip from his beer bottle.

“He already spoiled him when they had made their ‘ultimate sin’,” Lion added, causing the small crowd to holler with their bottles clanking one another, and Doc groaning at the cheezy ‘apple’ puns that had been thrown to him for the past month.

“Would you all please stop with the apple puns already!!? I’ve had enough of them from the Russians,” Doc complained, never removing the hands off of his face.

“Nope,” everyone yelled in glee, causing the blushing Doc to groan.

“And while we are speaking of our Mr Bond, he can’t be without his own Bond girl,” said Warden with Rook by his side and both Twitch and Alibi behind them, and what they had seen caused everyone to dropped their beer bottles off their grasps simultaneously, staining the rec room floors with beer puddles. 

There stood Rook, now in a different dress from the previous one. Wearing a sapphire one-shoulder dress that glistens like fine liquid, silver vines entwining across from his right shoulder to circling around his fine hips that ends at the slit that shows off his left thigh and leg. His neck is adorned with a crystal choker that enhances the allure along with a pair of golden rose-shaped earrings adorned with crystals dangling beneath the flower.

His hair is now finely styled with a bit of curl upon the nest of dark hair, the makeup that consists of bronze eye shadows, elegantly drawn eyeliner and rosy red lips, completing the look of a fine, mature goddess. 

The sole sleeve of the right arm is connected to a silver ring, while the bare left arm is decorated with two golden bangles, shaping his arms to a curvaceous elegance. 

“Oh my God! Fuck yes!” yelled Thermite in excitement, both hands high in the air, smacking Pulse by the side of his head.

“Now that’s Mr Bond and his Bond girl!” Glaz added along with the Texan.

All forms of cheers, wolf whistles, overexcited yelling and reactions flood the room like a hard wrecking tsunami, making the main stars becoming redder than Rook’s lipstick. They shared a shy glace between each other, before quickly looking away.

“Give a little twirl Rook; we want to see all of you,” said Frost, eyes shining with all of her wills within her pleas.

“Gustave,” Warden called, and Doc obliged by taking Rook’s hand from him gently. Raising both of their entwined hands high, Rook took a few spins, surprising everyone with the bewitching movement of the skirt, the perfectly revealing back that shows off more skin than he used to and the pair of black stiletto heels with red soles (which made most of the women gasp in surprise and jealousy) that made his long legs sexier than ever before.

“Love the back,” said Ash, eyeing the beautiful ‘lady’ at the same time

“Nice ass,” Kapkan commented, adding a wolf-whistle to the mix.

“Woohoo, shake that bootay, Jules. Make ‘em work,” Thermite hollered, followed by a loud chorus of “Booty, booty, booty” from everyone.

Giggling, Rook then raised his arm up and shakes his hips side by side playfully, causing everyone to laugh, holler along and whistle louder than ever.

“Are you shaken to the core about the surprise?” Lion teased.

“It seems so, he’s ‘cored’ off guard in a good way,” Blackbeard added, eyebrows wagging in mischievous leer at Doc.

“He likes everything his ‘apple of the eye’ does; he has ‘fallen’ for him hard,” Lion replied before both men burst out in full-bellied laughter, holding onto each side of Doc’s shoulders for support.

“# _Va te faire foutre, bâtards_ ,’’ Doc replied, pushing both Lion and Blackbeard aside while trying to hold off the smile from creeping in.

“Lemme take a picture of both you two, just wait,” Valkyrie yelled, running off to her room to get her phone.

“Ooh, pose next to the tank, and then we will have our own badass version of a James Bond movie,” Frost excitedly exclaimed, already pulling them both to the door.

“No, no, no…with the dogs! Dogs make everything sexy!” Pulse interrupted, already snatching the keys to the Hound’s pound from Ash’s pockets and following along with Thermite.

“Ela and Grace are so gonna be fucking pissed for missing this moment!” said Alibi, following along with the over-excited crowd to the marching fields.

“ **OOOI, I SAID FUCKING WAIT FOR ME!!!”** Valkyrie yelled from the corridors.

_Somewhere in the Middle East,_

Ela’s phone pinged, signalling to her that she had received a message from her friend Valkyrie back at Hereford. Humming in question, she dropped her clothes from her piles of freshly - cleaned laundry on her bed to pick up her phone next to it. Swiping it to the left with her thumb, and pressing the messages app, Ela’s eyes boggled out like a fish, before letting out a loud scream, threw her phone aside and jumped headfirst onto her bed and mushing the laundry pile to hide her loud continuous screams and squeals, her legs moving up and down uncontrollably.

The message is revealed to be three images and a short GIF, the first one featuring Doc in his suit with the tank behind him, eyes focused as he is on the battlefield, a Great Dane German Shepard mix breed Hound sat next to him. In his hand is a handgun, polished to capture its magnificence at the right angle, completing the look of danger.

The second one is Rook, sitting elegantly with his legs placed by the side, one arm posed behind his head and the other on his own chest where his heart is, facing to the side with his eyes closed and a coy smile showing off the glow and his makeup the right way. Behind his is a mirror, showing off his exposed back and the curves of his waist.

The third image is both Rook and Doc posing together; Doc sitting on top of the hood of one of Warden’s fancy cars, his neck slightly exposed to reveal a lipstick stain that matches the colour of Rook’s lipstick; his arms embracing Rook’s waist, whose face is looking at the camera with eyes filled with innocent mischief and love, one of his hands is holding onto Doc’s loose tie and the other on his head, making an image of being caught from a heated make-out session.

And finally, the GIF, consisting of Rook giving an elegant twirl with the skirt swirling like in slow motion before stopping to make a pose with a coy look, behind him is Warden with his hands outstretched, eyes twinkling with pride of his finest ‘masterpiece’.

Dokkaebi’s jaws remained wide open for a solid minute, and the phone slid off from her hands and onto the carpeted floor, before giving out a higher-pitched shriek that alerted the rest of the operators within the building, and joined alongside Ela in their ‘fangirl squealing’ session.

“What the hell-“Clash yelled out before noticing the messages from the dimming smartphone. Picking it back up to see its contents, Clash immediately covered her giggles with her hand before dashing out from the room to the shared living room.

“Oi wankers, our baby princess is growing up!!”

_Back to England,_

“This is a fucking bad idea! We shouldn’t be doing this! What happened to movie night with James Bond!?” Twitch hissed to the others, hiding alongside them behind the bushes opposite the restaurant.

“We ARE watching a James Bond movie. Now Live and in 3D,” Blackbeard answered, followed by a hiss by the other onlookers that consisted of Finka, Alibi, Thermite, Pulse, Frost and Ash (who just came along to keep an eye on the two idiots of teammates).

Abandoning the idea to watch a mere James Bond movie in prefer for ‘the real deal’, the group knew it was among of the crazy, stupid, and risky things they had done and going to be added into the list (again), but this is probably the tamest thing they had ever done. Those who didn’t follow left to do their own thing (both Glaz and Kapkan were quite eager about that) or simply continued to do their movie night, though, some of them do have this feeling that they are forgetting something… 

“# _Oh mon Dieu_ , why do I have a bad feeling about this?’’ Twitch asked herself. And by experience, every bad feeling she feels would ALWAYS come true.

  


\-------------------

“# _Joyeux anniversaire, ma douce_ ,” said Doc, as he slowly slides the present across the table to Rook.

“Oh Gus, you don’t have to,” said Rook, trying to refuse the gift. Doc really loved spoiling his lover rotten.

“But I want to, you gave me not one, but two wonderful surprises to me, and I think it’s fair for me to return the favour,” Doc stood to his ground (or seat) and kissed his lover’s knuckles followed by a wink, causing the other to giggle.

Rook gave a smile, relented with his lover’s insistence, and graciously took the gift, but not without saying “# _Merci_.” Gently pulling off the ribbon while quickly making eye contact with Doc, he took off the lid and took a sneak peek at the gift, before quickly shutting it back in lightning speed, but not peeking at it for the second time just to confirm his answer.

Eyes wide, lips slightly parted, Rook stared at his lover, who just simply stared at him with his ever-growing smile, shoulders slowly beginning to tense, his deep chocolate eyes begin to shine beneath the dim lights.

“Are you serious, Gus? Do you really mean it?” Rook asks, his voice laced with uncertainty.

“More than I have ever. Only if you want to Jules, I won’t mind as long as I am with you, it is more than enough,” he said and reached out to grasp both of his lover’s hands. His voice, serious, yet a bit of hesitant.

“So Julien…” Doc drawled out his question.

“Yes?” Julien replied in question.

\--------------------

“Wait, wait, wait! What did he say?” Alibi hissed out in the question, unable to hear his words due to the sudden honking of a taxi cab.

“Why ask me? I can’t read lips you # _podonok_ ,” Finka hissed back to Alibi, harshly nudging her by the elbow, earning a grunt from the said woman.

“Well, at least he likes the gift and now they are kissing,” Pulse consoled, though he’s eyeing the way Doc is holding onto Rook’s hand, how his thumb is mostly rubbing on the knuckles of his left hand more frequent than before…

  
\-------------------

Both of them broke off from the kiss and stared into each other’s eyes before both of them emitting a giggle. A pretty shade of pink blush began to creep through his face, and Rook tried to calm his nerves by cupping both of his cheeks with his hands, only to be gently pulled off and replaced them with kisses that slowly trailed towards his mouth for a sweet peck on the lips.

“# _Oh je t'aime, Gustave Kateb_ ,’’ sai.d Rook, his smile brighter than the sun.  
“# _Et je t'aime aussi, Julien Nizan_ ,” Doc replied with a smile similar to Rook’s, before leaning in to kiss him again. And again, and again. And stopped when the speakers emitted [a piece of romantic saxophone music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMH6S_X9qSg) that echoed the restaurant.

“What do you know, there’s our song,” Doc mused, before looking at an excited Rook.

“Come dance with me,” said Rook, already pulling the other man from his seat and towards to the dance floor and joining in with the other dancers there.

“For you, anything.”

\-------------------

“Oh great, they’re going to dance floor,” Valkyrie lamented at the departing couple.

“Now what we gonna do? We have to know what he gave to Rook,” Thermite pouted.

“Send in someone to find out?” Blackbeard suggested, in response followed by several ‘ _nahs’_ from the ladies.

“Oh please, as if it’s an everyday occurrence that a bearded American in a hoodie and shorts is seen in a black-tie, 5-star restaurant _, reservations-only_ ,” Ash scoffed, using her thumb to point at the newly arrived customers, who were giving their reservation envelopes to the waiter.

Twitch’s body shivered up and gave out a surprised gasp, and quickly glace at every side, before standing up and run away from the group, yelling out loud as she disappeared into the darkness. “I’m sorry! I can’t ignore my instincts any longer. You’re on your own!!”

“Traitor!” Alibi yelled. Before suddenly…

“Oh, there you are,” said a deep, gruff voice behind the onlookers.

And everyone froze from what they were doing.

Fuck.

Busted.

“I was wondering where have all of you gone while I waiting patiently for the popcorn,” the voice continued.

All of them slowly turned to their backs, facing against an unimpressed and disappointed looking Kaid.

“I’ve expected better from all of you,” he continued, and begin pulling Blackbeard by the ear, “but it seems I could not help wondering,” and pulled both Ash, Alibi and Finka up by the arm, “whether I am working with children,” then the others by the collar of their shirts.

“B-but…” Lion drawled out.

“No buts. You are all in trouble. We shall deal with this back at the base. NOW MOVE” said Kaid sternly, his voice even. “And don’t you run away behind me or else your punishments are even more severe then what I am about to give you,” he added, causing several groans from them.

Kaid halted his movements upon meeting the sight of Rook and Doc slow dancing, [now to different music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Cs5k18maNE), arms embracing each other, only focusing upon each other and ignoring the rest of the world. Rook in his dress, in peace with his lover, is an image that could not be ignored.

Rook slowly opened his eyes and noticed Kaid and the troublemakers, and just simply gave a huff of laughter at the scene.

_Thank you_ , Rook mouthed, without alerting Doc.

Kaid smiled and nodded back, _You’re welcome,#tafali_ , he replied, dragging the troublemakers back to the base while both Doc and Rook danced the night away, both of their foreheads leaning to one another.

_The next day,_

_How much for the dress_

Warden hummed at the first message of his day, musing to himself that Doc really likes that surprise so much, he’s intended to keep it. Setting the coffee jug back to the machine, Warden immediately typed out the reply as fast as he could before others begin to complain from the line.

_Approximately 4000 American dollars, that includes the Swarovski crystal earrings and choker, but lucky for you, Louboutin heels are not._

And he really did not want to know HOW Rook procures them. At all. 

A sharp ‘ping’ came from his phone. Well, that was fast.

_Done._

And after that comes with a message from the online bank, notifying him about the money transfer from Doc. But the amount was what surprised him.

_There are about 10,000 dollars extra here._

And came the reply in lightning speed.

_I know._

Raising his eyebrow in question, Warden took his breakfast to take his seat opposite to Thatcher who is having a deep conversation with Sledge. Placing them neatly on the table, he typed out a simple reply, then waited for it while he drinks his coffee.

_What for?_

The intended reply took about 2 minutes before it made him nearly spit his coffee onto Thatcher’s face.

_For the next dress Julien might wear on our wedding day or night._

Warden’s eyes boggled, removing his glasses to wipe them and putting them on again just to reconfirm the answer, a loud scream that came from Mira erupted from the rec room to the cafeteria, causing several mugs dropped to the ground. And nearly dropping his phone on top of his breakfast.

“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED!!?” she yelled.

Everybody immediately jumped out of their seats and ran to the rec room, where a large crowd is forming around the couch; screams of cheers and excitement fill in the room. Every operator and recruit pushing each other to get a glimpse of the latest spectacle of the day.

And there in the middle of the crowd sat both Rook and Doc, their faces far radiant than the sunrise itself, their equal smiles of excitement and love in their eyes. Mira sat next to Rook, admiring the elegant silver engagement ring upon his left ring finger, the single diamond shone like the brightest star in the galaxy.

“Well, it seems that our Princess Rook White and his Prince Charming are going to get their ‘apple-y’ ever after sooner than we expect,” Maestro mused, leaning his chin against Kaid’s shoulders, arms snuggly wrapped around the Moroccan man’s waist.

“True, and it’s about damn time,” Thatcher added, leaning against the doorframe next to Warden. The group watched Tachanka lifted up Doc like a sack of potatoes to give him a rib – crushing hug, nearly enough to make Doc turn blue before letting him go, only to be bombarded by the other men for a roughhousing pat on the backs and embraces.

“They could have done it, even without your so-called help,” Kaid added, eyeing at the Italian who got off from his shoulders and raised his shoulders in feigned surrender.

“Ey _, #mio caro amico_ I helped speed things up. Their courtship is taking too long. By the time they had done it, I already had me own grandchildren,” Maestro lamented, groaning at the couple’s tortoise-slow progress.

“So are you saying you are old, Adriano?” Warden jokingly asked with a raised eyebrow, earning a laugh from both Kaid and Thatcher, followed by a scandalised gasp from the Italian.

“How dare you, # _tu pagano_!!? I am drop-dead sexy till this day like fine wine and you know it! ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are aware of the story and my posts, surprise! That is Rook in that blue dress off my and @laminath design. I suggest listening to the Goldfinger opening theme for Doc's part and Nancy Sinatra's You Only Live Twice opening theme for Rook's part.
> 
> Also, the GIF is based on an Instagram post made by Dita Von Teese twirling elegantly in a purple dress in slow motion. I know it's far different, but let's just say that the flow of Rook's dress is similar to hers
> 
> Also, come and ask me for any Drautyx or R6S prompts at @mirrorworldangel on Tumblr, and maybe I will write it down into my ever-growing list of fanfics.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scene:
> 
> "You definitely taught that bird to say it didn't you Gustave?" Montagne asked eyeing at the said man with suspicion.
> 
> "Don't know what you are talking about." Doc retorted, his face never showing any either the truth nor lies while scratching the lemur's chin, like a typical villain. Though, his eyes are looking at Lion.
> 
> The first chapter is a shoutout to @pop-six-squish in Tumblr for their amazing misadventures of the GIGN and Dulca the lemur.


End file.
